


Surname

by GangstaCrow



Series: Surname [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Engaged, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Paranormal Investigators, Spirits, i freakin love these guys okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GangstaCrow/pseuds/GangstaCrow
Summary: Kei hums, “Just two more months, Yamaguchi-san.”Tadashi is almost certain his face is as red as the rose brush less than three feet away. “Yeah. Two more months.”





	Surname

**Author's Note:**

> wassup guys, it's your boy, skinny penis

It's a bit foggy tonight, though that doesn't stop the lights in the city from gleaming far too brightly to be natural. The rain earlier in the day was enough to satiate those who had to spend the entire day walking, but the downside was obviously the humidity. Tadashi wants to go home, if only to strip down to his boxers and a tank top to cool down. He sighs. Air conditioning has never sounded so heavenly.

“Tired, Yamaguchi _-san_?”

Tadashi playfully shoves him, “Of you being annoying? Yeah.”

Kei snorts. Tadashi tries to tell himself it's gross in order to help him ignore how the tips of Kei's hair hit the light from the streetlamp above them just right, and how his eyes are comfortably warm whenever they look at him.

“Well that was rude. I'm just looking after my darling husband,” Tadashi can _feel_ how quickly his cheeks heat up, and Kei's satisfied expression tells him they're far too colored for his pride to remain intact, “and his state of fatigue is very important to me.”

Tadashi sighs exasperatedly, guiding them down the sidewalk toward their destination, “We aren't married.”

“Yet.”

Tadashi's face burns and he hurries to cover it with his hand, “Oh my god. Please shut up Kei.”

“Mhm. Love you dear.”

_He's so annoying sometimes!_

They turn into a thin alleyway. There is a faint white glow behind a dumpster that slithers out when Tadashi approaches, wrapping around his ankle. He resists the urge to coo at it when it starts to inch its way up his right leg.

Kei crosses his arms with a frown, “I don't think I like how they touch you.”

Tadashi bristles. “D-Don't make it sound so weird!”

“But it is. It’s so unnecessarily sexual.” Tadashi opens his mouth to retort when the spirit coils around his thigh, steadily slithering over his hips and his waist before gliding down his arm to wrap around his wrist. Kei points indignantly, “See what I mean? They don't have to rub all over you like that.”

“Don't be so dramatic.” The spirit provides a noticeable weight on his hand, its body cold and sending faint waves of longing through his palm. Tadashi brushes his thumb over its body, watches how it finds comfort in the touch. A water string. Beautiful, but meant to live in a pack. “They're just lonely.”

“So am I when you travel ahead without me on certain jobs, but I don't do all of that.”

Tadashi fixes him with a look. He hopes he hides his embarrassment as well as he thinks he does.

“Okay, I do. But I don't do it nearly as much in public.”

_In public._

Tadashi wordlessly follows Kei out of the alleyway in the hopes that the lack of conversation will cool his face down. The spirit realizes where they're going and glows a bit brighter in excitement. The gold band on his right finger glitters faintly, and Tadashi can't help the grin that edges onto his face, “I don't know what you're so jealous of anyway.”

Kei glances at him, slowing to walk side-by-side with him with the beginnings of a smile. “Isn't it obvious?” His hand brushes against Tadashi's, “They realize how amazing you are and are trying to steal you.”

Tadashi rolls his eyes, “There's not a person in the world obsessed enough with me to do all that.”

Kei chuckles, “I should hope not. I’d have to worry about more competition than just a spirit.”

_Huh. Did it get hotter out here?_

The walk to the creek is relatively short, but it feels strangely long given how fast his heart is racing and how warm his skin has gotten. The spirit slithers from Tadashi’s right hand, sending waves of gratitude and thanks as it travels around his neck, before sliding down his left arm. He reaches his hand into the water so the spirit can eagerly slither inside to swim toward the glow downstream.

When Tadashi straightens back up, Kei reaches over to grab his hand. It's still wet from the river, but neither of them protest. They watch as the spirit swims downstream to join its family, noticing the shine grow in magnitude with the new addition.

Kei hums, “Just two more months, Yamaguchi _-san_.”

Tadashi is almost certain his face is as red as the rose brush less than three feet away. “Yeah. Two more months.”

Two more months before Yamaguchi becomes Tsukishima.

**Author's Note:**

> i love when my faves get married/are engaged


End file.
